otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Character Creation Guide
=Overview= Arguably, Necromundus is the easiest jointhesaga.com game to get approval to play. Why? Because although the game requires a biography to enter the world, most of the details are dictated by the player's imagination rather than lots of foundation game lore. You decide what world your character came from, what it was like, what they did for a living, how they died, and what they're planning to do now that they're in the afterlife. (If you lost a character on one of the other jointhesaga.com games, the approval process for your afterlife form is even easier.) =Connecting= Client Software SimpleMU* 200px *'Download:' http://simplemu.onlineroleplay.com *'Settings:' jointhesaga.com 3005 (address and port) MUSHClient 200px *'Download:' http://mushclient.com *'Settings:' jointhesaga.com 3005 (address and port) Java Web Client 200px Gallahad's Java-based web client: http://www.headlesschickenstudios.com/MuJavaClient/ =Choosing a Race and Class= Necromundus offers 11 distinct races and 4 classes. However, not all races have access to all classes. With the opening of NecroChargen 2.0, most races are limited to two or three classes each. Necromundus Races Races available to Necromundus players include: *'Angel:' Dispatched by the Ascendants to observe and occasionally meddle in the affairs of Necromundus. You are effectively condemned to this world and cut off from your own kind, save those that join you here in similar assignments. *'Demon:' Dispatched by the Descendants to observe and occasionally meddle in the affairs of Necromundus. Like Angels, you've been stranded in this strange place and denied the company of most of your peers. *'Dracoid:' Great four-legged, winged reptiles with leathery wings, claws, fangs and a propensity for breathing fire and other sorts of destructive exhaust. *'Dwarf:' Short, stout and bold, often fond of treasure and ale. *'Elf:' Tall, pointy-eared, and graceful, these woodsy folk enjoy close ties with nature. *'Felinoid:' Cat-like furred and clawed bipeds, nimble and fierce, that usually stand anywhere from seven- to eight-feet-tall. *'Humanoid:' Garden variety bipeds with opposable thumbs, lots of luck and a knack for adventure. *'Lupoid:' Dog-like furred and clawed bipeds that stand anywhere from six- to seven-feet-tall. *'Sauroid:' Scaly velociraptor-like bipeds with sharp fangs and claws that usually don't get any taller than five-feet-tall. *'Tauroid:' Bovine-like furred and hooved bipeds that generally stand about six- to eight-feet-tall. *'Ursinoid:' Bear-like furred and clawed bipeds that stand anywhere from four- to six-feet-tall. Necromundus Classes Classes available to Necromundus characters include: *'Warrior:' Fairly standard combat character, built for bashing and smashing. Eligible races: Angel, Demon, Dwarf, Elf, Felinoid, Human, Tauroid *'Rogue:' Sneaky scoundrel with a wicked backstab. Eligible races: Dwarf, Elf, Felinoid, Human, Lupoid, Sauroid *'Healer:' Handy character for saving the wounded from dying in battle. Eligible races: Angel, Elf, Human, Sauroid, Tauroid, Ursinoid *'Magic User:' Practitioner of the arcane arts. Great for blowing stuff up. Eligible races: Demon, Dracoid, Dwarf, Human, Lupoid, Ursinoid =Writing a Bio= The threshold for entry into the world of Necromundus is pretty low. First, we require that you answer a series of 20 questions. These are known as "The Wall." They put a player on the record for indicating that they understand some rudimentary roleplaying concepts and that they'll follow our rules and be good sports. Next, you go through character creation and pick a race and class. You learn more about the game world and the various systems involved. And then you get to the last step: Writing a biography for your character. It's not as hard as it sounds. We're not talking about a 75,000-word novel. We just want 250 good words about your character concept. The best way, we've found, is to break it up into four distinct sections for writing, with about 75 words in each section. Childhood This would cover the character's birth. Questions you might want to answer here: Who were the parents? Where was he/she born? What kind of lifestyle did they have? Important Events This would probably span from toddler to adulthood. Questions you might want to answer here: Did he/she attend school? Graduate? Did they get apprenticed to someone? Were they ever in love? Did they get married? Have children? Career This would focus on the character's job after becoming an adult. Questions you might want to answer here: What did he/she do for a living? Did he/she enjoy it or was he/she just settling for what they could get? Death This would cover the moment of death, just before arriving in Necromundus. The only question worth answering here: How did he/she die? =The Approval Process= When you've finished with your biography, you must post it to the Staff Request System so that it can be reviewed for approval. This process can take as long as 48 hours, although it is often much quicker. To submit the biography, type +str biography/=. To check the status of staff requests you've entered into the system, type +str/list. To see a specific staff request from your list, type +str/view '''. Once you've been approved, you pass through the '''City of Necromundus door. After that, you can go to the training halls and invest points in skills relevant to your class before checking out the quests offered by Constable Feers. =Starter Zones= Once you've finished in the Necromundus Training Halls, check in with Constable Feers in the City Center of Necromundus. He's got several missions available that will take you into the three "starter zones" of Necromundus. Necromundus Opera House *'Hat's Off:' Nab a hat from one of the ushers. Pays 30 credits and 75 XP. *'The Mask:' Get a ceramic mask from an opera ghost. Pays 50 credits and 125 XP. *'The Real Thing?:' Grab a diamond tiara from one of the rotten divas. Pays 40 credits and 100 XP. Necromundus Boneyard *'Give Me the Finger:' Collect a skeletal digit from a skeleton. Pays 20 credits and 50 XP. This quest also rewards you with a teleportater, which you +equip to return to the city center of Necromundus from anywhere in the game world. *'In Essence:' Gather wisp essence from a dreadwisp. Pays 40 credits and 100 XP. Rotting Bog *'Crocodile Tears:' Steal a claw from a young croc. Pays 60 credits and 150 XP. *'Hissssterical:' Get a fang from a moccasin. Pays 60 credits and 150 XP. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides